Forum:Necromorph vs. necromorph
Hey, everyone. I'd just like to address a bit of an inconsistency that's existed on DS Wiki since it was founded; each contributor carries with them a personal preference regarding whether or not to capitalise 'Necromorph.' As a result, many articles contain the word both capitalised and decapitalised, which looks sloppy and is obviously inconsistent. The purpose of this thread is to establish a consensus on the transmission of this word. That version will be made official on all pages on this wiki. 'Necromorph' or 'necromorph' --LBCCCP 23:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Necromorph. Not capitalising it is just silly - it looks sloppy and gives a poor impression. For instance, if I write the caption on the picture on the Necromorph page without capititalisation: "necromorphs: the bain of the universe" (or something to that effect), it doesn't look as good as "Necromorphs: the bane of the Universe", and gives an air of an unfinished wiki. Captain tweed 00:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *I like Necromorph personally. Not capitalizing it makes it seem like its unimportant IMO. Plus it seems really unprofessional and sloppy. I believe its capitalized in the game's subtitles too (although I may be wrong on that), so that may be another good reason for capitalization. Darth Plagueis 00:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I could be mistaken - but I'm fairly sure the subtitles in-game don't captiolize necromorph, and as those are, in a sense, as official as it gets, doesn't that kind of determine if it should be capitolized or not? Iudicium 00:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) That would need to be confirmed from at least two games. It would also be ideal for it to be consistent with other forms of media, such as books and/or movies, etc. --LBCCCP 01:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Kyne names the necromorphs specifically in 1, and Isaac says necromorphs early on in 2. When I've got some free time I'll play through both to those points and screenshot the subtitles, should tell either way. Iudicium 01:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I think Necromorph is better, because it's a term for a group of sub-morphs. It would be like writing humans instead of Humans. It's a group of sub-races. Alsojames There are things in which Humans are refered to as humans. In Mass Effect, no races are capitalised. I see the argument not to capitalise races, as it's such a broad term and often capitals are reserved for specificity, like specific types of N(n)ecromorphs. --LBCCCP 04:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank You, Iudicium, that helps. I'd like to leave this poll open for a couple days regardless. All arguments and justifications are welcome. --LBCCCP 04:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I say Necromorph. Sounds more formal. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 05:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I say necromorph as Necromorph means it is a proper noun and necromorphs can be considered a species or creature and do we say Dog or dog? Captain weed you captilize it there because it is a title. This discussion is about in the middle of a sentence not the beginning because if it was at the beginning it would always be capitalized. --FeenecksChompski According to Dead Space's Facebook, it is "Necromorph," rather than "necromorph." It's how they always write it. http://www.facebook.com/deadspace <-- Link, for those who wish to see. MatthewGold 23:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Now that you mentioned it, the Prima guide for the second game refers to them as 'Necromorphs' while the guide for the first game as 'necromorphs'. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 01:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I use Necromorph. The valid point arises that necromorph is a proper noun in this case, but in most cases, the names of the necromorphs themselves do not get capitalized either, such as pack, slashers, leapers, etc. If we can leave "dog" as a species uncapitalized, but still capitalize subtypes like Doberman Pinscher or Great Dane, then why can't we leave specific necromorph groups/types as a whole uncapitalized as well, and refer to the race as a whole as Necromorphs? Of course, it could be done the other way around, decapitalizing necromorphs and capitalizing Slashers and Brutes and Pregnants, but we don't necessarily capitalize White and Black and Asian, etc. Leaving the race referred to as a whole as Necromorphs and sub-typing the rest of the lesser Necromorphs with no capitals is a convenience, I suppose (the boss Necromorphs still get capitalized, right?). All (de)capitalization in my statement has been done for the sake of example! :) Obskura 01:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Woah, okay, wow, this became a bit of a kerfuffle I see, wish I had nipped this one earlier; well, anyway, the official policy of this wiki for this matter has already been set: Necromorph is capitalized, as is anything referring to an object or term from the Dead Space Universe. :Basically, that means we capitalize things like 'K'inesis, 'F'orce 'G'un, 'B'rute, 'S'tasis (unless using it in a general sense), and so forth. Sorry for not relaying this sooner; mind you, I suppose this served some good as it did reveal how the community felt on the matter, so there's that. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. How come this has never been enforced, though? --LBCCCP 07:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :It has; if you check some of my edits you'll see I spend a good deal of time capitalizing said articles. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well then, everyone reading this: capitalise Necromorph henceforth. Thank you. --LBCCCP 17:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC)